Scottish Horror Story: Hogwarts
by HellWhyNot
Summary: Children all over the United Kingdom are given a suspicious invitation to learn magic. Will they regret their lack of foresight?
1. King's Cross

**Currently writing this for my creative writing class. Feedback welcome. Tell me to fuck myself if you like it :)**

Scottish Horror Story: Hogwarts

Chapter One

Everything about this was suspicious. The tattered parchment of the letter that arrived by owl. The contents of said letter, which said "Your presence is demanded at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". And then, when anyone attempted to photograph the shady letter, it burst into flames, and then shortly after so did the camera, quickly becoming a ball of molten plastic.

Regardless of how suspicious it seemed, parents all over the country where all too eager to send their only children to an exclusive magic boarding school, especially after a coven of witches in America went public, which made fake witchery rocket to number one trend in the world. So it was safe to say there was nearly thirty maybewitches and concievablywizards from all over the United Kingdom on their way to a potential death trap in the middle of Scottish nowhereland. Thankfully since the popularity of witchery, prospects no longer had to shop at an obscure alley hidden behind a pub, but were now able to shop for their magic-needs at Walmart.

At **exactly** four to ten, a horde of prospective witches and wizards invaded several different train stations in different countries, because after all, it'd be silly for children from Ireland and Scotland to have to travel to a train station in London.

At that inconveniently placed train station, arrived about thirteen different couldbewitchards as well as their families. The station was impossibly quiet, as at that very moment, everyone who should be hustling about catching their trains or doing illegal things was laying on the ground and all the trains around them were silent. The strict instructions on their letter was for them to remain silent, so naturally, they all buzzed with anticipation. The only person who seemed to care was a bushy haired possiblywitch at the front of the group. She tried to shush the group but she couldn't match the sound of the group so she said a short one-sidedly tearful goodbye to her parents and fled further into train station before they could protest.

All thirteen perhapswitchards followed the instructions provided by their letters and found their way to the elegant, but neglected platform hidden in an out of order family bathroom and boarded an unmanned, also neglected, beauty of a train. However not everyone arrived at the correct time.

"Hurry, we're way late, hopefully they didn't leave without us!" A young girl said to her twin brother, who was the reason they were late in the first place. They entered the train station which was completely dark for some reason, but they weren't willing to question it. They were orphans and had recieved letters offering a cushy castle home as well as the offer of learning magic, so they were ready to throw themselves to the dogs because the dog food was worth so much more.

Stumbling through the dark, trying to find a bathroom mentioned in the letter, it wasn't long before they both ended up tripping and landing face first next to some unconscious guy on the ground. Or should I said dead, because him and every other person in the train station was dead. Stone cold and starting to smell. They both screamed.

Done with the illusion of a happy school year ahead of them, they both scrambled for the front door. When the girl reached it however, it wouldn't budge, because it wasn't a door. It was a concrete wall. Turning, she realized her brother was no longer there when suddenly, a fleshy sound impacted on the wall next to her. Jumping away from the sound and screaming loudly enough to wake the dead.

There at her feet was her brother's severed head. Upon looking up however, the situation was much more grim. The dead had woken, literally. All the bodies around the station had stood and were now shuffling towards her in a wave of death and there, at the front, was the shuffling headless body of her brother.


	2. Mile Upon Mile

**So this is chapter two. Originally I was gonna have this chapter be the entire first day upon arriving at the school BUT it was due today, and I wrote it, today, so I cut it short. This is gonna end up being quite a many chapter (I can't say long compared to alot of fics) story, as I have a plan for this story to take place over the course of about a week, and I have three days planned out thus far and this chapter is only 1/6th of day one. When the whole story is published I will go back and combine the chapters to be longer, and to be a whole day as opposed to a sixth of one. I will try to be more proactive with my school work and in turn try to do more per chapter but no promises lol. Enjoy!**

 **Also, if there is a AHS character you think I could logically include, let me know. At the moment my plan only includes Harry Potter characters.**

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger had always been lonely, pretty much her entire life. So she hoped that when she made her way to a school populated by those supposedly like her, whatever that was supposed to mean, she would be accepted by at least one person. That was why, when they all boarded the dilapidated train and she ended up sitting alone in an eerie train compartment she wanted to cry. But due to the off putting nature of such an action, and the fact she didn't feel comfortable with closing the door because of just how creepy the train was, her efforts to not cry was probably the only thing impeding her logic, that told her that things probably weren't gonna get better, and she should most definitely get off the train and leave, though by this point there was no safe course of action.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, though it stopped several times, pulling into several different train stations, where more people boarded, though none seemed to ever pass the door of Hermione's cabin or even make a sound but as the train moved further and further towards Scotland, Hermione was more and more on edge, so on edge in fact, that while they travel through the entire day and night, she doesn't catch a wink of sleep.

At some point during the long ride with a landscape where each mile looked the same as the last, Hermione hesitantly exited her compartment and almost immediately she was ran into by a woman pushing a cart.

"Want something from the trolley dear?" She said, which from a older grandmotherly women would be nice to here, but that was not this woman. This woman looked exactly like you would expect a 30 year old woman to look like, if she had been born in the nineteenth century and had been dead for a week and she spoke in a monotone voice that made Hermione question if she actually had been.

The frightened girl jumped back, bumping into the wall and began inching back towards her compartment, laughing nervously.

"No, i'm, not hungry…" she said, looking down at the food on the cart, which looked thoroughly unappetizing, like it had been in the room with the women as she decomposed.

"Well, stay in your compartment dear." The woman grated out and began to back up to wherever she had came from.

Hermione had no intention of finding out what would happen if she disobeyed and went back to her seat, glad she hadn't drank anything since the night before she went to the train station as the dehydration stopped her from needing a bathroom, as well as kept her awake. She hoped when they arrived at the castle things would get at least minutely better, but it was naive to think she would walk away from this experience anything less than deeply changed.

The train finally arrived at a poorly lit train station and Hermione was shocked when she exited the compartment this time, there was also a flood of noise as well as nearly twenty people attempting to exit the train, a minority of which she recognized from Kings Cross. They all seemed in a similar state of discomfort in their situation. As they exited the train, only the stars and moonlight lit the area, with the exception of a single torch held by a man who the crowd of eleven year olds gathered around. It seemed weird that no older children had boarded or exited the train but perhaps they got there in a different manner. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, believing the horrendous train experience was most likely a hazing exercise of some sort and things would get better from here.

It was unfortunate for her how far that that was from the truth.


End file.
